


Waking

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, also everyone sleeps shirtless, as i have loved them, because why not, enjoy, just felt like writing smut for the first time so here you go, lazy morning sex, lol, love my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: Lazy mornings in bed, dissolving into smut. What more could you want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but strongly inspired by my lovely inspirations; http://dothewrite.tumblr.com/ and http://haiykuties.tumblr.com/ uwu check out their works, even if you don't like this one owo

Warm breath brushing along your neck had slowly become the normal state of your mornings, but it never failed to hold the number one spot on your ‘favourite ways to wake up’ list. The birds in the park in the middle of the circle of college apartments were rather subdued this morning, only a faint chorus of whistles reaching your ears despite the open window opposite you.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Akaashi’s tone was unmistakably fond, even as he kept his voice low so as not to wake the sleeping ace behind you. Your gaze drifted upward, drinking in the sight before you. Despite the arm (your arm) wrapped around his waist, and the hand (Bokuto’s hand, stretched out from over your own waist) clutching the waistband of his pants, Keiji had managed to worm his way into a sitting position. A book which had previously been suspended in the air was currently resting on his thighs, and a large hand reached out and ran through your sleep tussled hair.

 

“Hey,” You pressed a soft kiss onto his hipbone, too lazy to consider shifting into a sitting position beside him. “Have you been awake long?”

 

“Not really,” Akaashi always woke up before Bokuto or yourself, but then you two tended to sleep in where you could, while Keiji always seemed to be alert and ready to go, despite the weave of arms which kept him pinned to the bed beside you. Hence the book’s permanent position on the bedside table. “Just twenty minutes or so.”

 

Softly you hummed an approval, closing your eyes and tightening your arm around his waist. There were many scents associated with Akaashi Keiji, from when he’d just come out of the shower (apple and cinnamon, like his shampoo which Bokuto so regularly stole) to when he’d stepped off the volleyball court (tangy sweat, salt stronger than pheromones, but still something you could appreciate), but mornings? Mornings had to be your favourite, hands down. It was musky, a tingle of cinnamon still lingering from the night before, but more _dense_. It mingled with the scent of Bokuto behind you (a heavier odour again, sweet and sour sauce almost), and it kind of made you want to lick it.

 

A snort of amusement escaped you at that thought, and Akaashi peered down at you with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Instead of attempting to formulate a reply, you leaned forward slightly and licked his hipbone slowly.

 

Above you, teal eyes darkened.

 

Slowly, as thought battling control against desire, Akaashi slide a marker into the book’s pages and delicately placed the novel onto the bedside table. Then, in one almost effortless motion (you blame that setter precision), he slid you out of Bokuto’s grasp and onto his lap. Long fingers tangled in your hair, yanking you forward until your lips locked with his.

 

Akaashi’s body was warm against you own, despite the cold air that brushed against your bare back. You let your hands wander, climbing your boyfriends sides, brushing across his stomach. When your thumbs tweaked his nipples, music reached your ears in the shape of a groan. Smirking at your success, you ran your tongue across his lips, begging for further access. A soft gasp, another treasured sound, and access was granted. Tongues battled for dominance. In a move which you would later declare as ‘cheating’ (if you remembered), Keiji slid an arm down your neck to the base of your lower back, clawing his hand and dragging his nails across your skin. You whimpered, arching out into his arms desperately, battle forgotten.

 

A hand clasped you thigh, and deep breathing caught your ears as gold iris’ watch the scene before him.

 

“Kou-oooh.” Your attempt was foiled, as your other boyfriend rubbed his hand along your clothed clit. Keiji moaned along side you, as Bokuto slid his hand over his genitals in the same motion.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

In any other setting the whisper would have been uncharacteristic, but Koutarou’s reverence never failed to appear in the bedroom. Gold eyes drank in both your forms, and his hand continued to run over both your crotches.

 

“Gorgeous, absolutely stunning.”

 

The praises slowly continued to fall from his lips as he rose, positioning himself behind you, pulling the both of you close. One last ‘beautiful’ fell from his lips before he tugged Akaashi into a heated kiss. The warmth was enveloping, bodies on either side of you. Once again you were glad that all three of you preferred to sleep topless, especially when Bokuto tugged Akaashi closer, and your nipples brushed against Keiji’s. The wet sounds beside you did little to mask your groan of pleasure, and softly you attempted to shift you hips, a desperate attempt to gain more pressure.

 

The result was instantaneous.

 

Both men thrust forward, separating as groans of desire filled the air. Bokuto flung his head back, arms tightening around your chest, while Akaashi leant forwards, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. Automatically your hips shifted forward again, and Keiji dragged his nails across your back again. Leaning forward again, sweet and sour and cinnamon mingled together as Koutarou shoved his mouth against yours. Someone’s fingers pinched your nipples, twisting them harshly, and desperately you bucked forward again.

 

“Please, please, please, _please_ ,” you didn’t even realise you were pleading until Keiji began to sooth you, whispering reassurances again your ear, hot breath only managing to moisten your skin even further. Keiji’s hands slide down, tugging at your pyjama pants -a stolen pair of boxers- harshly.

 

“I think it’s about time these go, don’t you?”

 

Compliantly, you lifted your hips, letting the setter’s careful hands tugs the fabric away. Clambering, you reached forward to pull at his own. Taking the hint, Keiji pecked at your lips before turning to pull his own down. Taking the opportunity to twist around on the bed, you pulled Koutarou down into a kiss with one hand, and palmed his erection with the other.

 

“You too.”

 

Careful not to break the kiss, the two of you managed to wrangle the ace out of his own boxers, and as your hand resumed it’s pressure on his erection, Koutarou let his hips buck desperately. The peaceful admiration had left his form, leaving behind only hunger and desire as he pressed back up at the friction you provided.

 

Hot breath brushed against your ear as Keiji rested his chin on your shoulder, and a hard rod pressed hotly against your back.

 

“How do you want to do this?”

 

“Both.” The reply came as a desperate gasp, as Keiji’s fingers travelled down, teasingly ghosting over your thighs. “I want both of you.” Koutarou groaned in approval, bucking into your hand at the thought.

 

“Good.”

 

Without warning, Keiji spread open you lower lips, drawing back and thrusting in an upwards in one precise movement. The sudden sensation of being filled, along with the pressure of the thumb rubbing over your clit caused you to blank out momentarily, bright white filling your senses. There was a dull, high pitch whine of pleasure in your ears, something you came to realise would be coming from you own mouth, if Koutarou wasn’t covering your lips with his. As Koutarou’s tongue ran over the top of your mouth, bringing you back down to earth, Keiji pumped slowly within you, his own tongue sucking away to form a hickey on the side of your neck. The fingers which had been playing with your clit shifted downwards, slowly prodding at your entrance until they could slide in alongside Keiji’s throbbing member.

 

The first finger shifted carefully, moving in and out slowly until a second could slip in beside it. As you leaned back against Keiji’s chest, the two curled inside you, and you whimpered as they brushed against your soft spot. At the same time, both males groaned as your walls tightened around them. Impatience battled with Koutarou as he shoved the remaining two fingers in together, pumping the four in and out as his other hand shifted along his cock.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” The declaration was the loudest noise in the room, and Kou’s tone was enough to make you snort in laughter until he pulled his fingers out in one swift motion. The emptiness didn’t last for long, however, as Koutarou hastily guided his erection to move inside you along side Keiji’s. All three of you groaned as he did so, and Keiji scratched down your side as he attempted to stay still as Koutarou worked his way inside. Finally, finally, Koutarou was fully seated inside of you.

 

There was a quiet moment, where only pants of hot air filled the room, as the three of you basked in the moment of being joined as one.

 

And then Keiji draw his hips back, and then snapped forward in one smooth motion. The three of you moaned in unison, and Koutarou quickly began to move as well. Koutarou’s thrusts were jerkier than Keiji’s, one aiming to gain the most friction from the both of you, while the other aiming on driving in as deep as possible. The pair worked together, however, the blend creating the perfect amount of pressure within you. The momentum built, and you arched back into Keiji, whining desperately for something more, anything more. You weren’t sure exactly what you were looking for, not until the setter lowered one hand to draw fast but precise circles around you clit. If you hadn’t been at the mercy of the pace set by the two men around you, you would have bucked up into the fingers which seemed to surround you from all sides. Instead you groaned contentedly, allowing yourself to be absorbed in the pleasure surrounding you. Hands cupped your breasts, teeth dragged along your neck, lips tugged at your ears. The sound of pants grew around you, the groans growing in volume as the pace became less practiced, more desperate.

 

You were the first to come, clenching desperately around the dicks inside of you as your mouth stretched into a silent scream. The added pressure was the last straw for Keiji, and he followed suit, coming inside of you in a desperate whine of pleasure. A couple more thrusts, and Koutarou followed suit, curses and mangled names falling from his lips. Panting softly, the three of you fell into a sweaty cuddle pile, Bokuto lying on his stomach, stretched across Akaashi and your forms as you lay side by side.

 

There was a comfortable moment of silence, the three of you merely enjoying one another’s presence, and then Bokuto lifted his face to grin up at the pair of you.

 

“Well that was a nice way to wake up.”

 

Another snort from yours truely, and then all three of you were giggling away.

 

Yeah, it was a nice way to wake up.


End file.
